This invention relates to a semiconductor memory cell, array, architecture and device, and techniques for controlling and/or operating such cell and device; and more particularly, in one aspect, to a semiconductor dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) cell, array, architecture and/or device wherein the memory cell includes an electrically floating body in which an electrical charge is stored.
There is a continuing trend to employ and/or fabricate advanced integrated circuits using techniques, materials and devices that improve performance, reduce leakage current and enhance overall scaling. Silicon-on-Insulator (SOI) is a material in which such devices may be fabricated on or in (hereinafter collectively “on”). Such devices are known as SOI devices and include, for example, partially depleted (PD), fully depleted (FD) devices, multiple gate devices (for example, double or triple gate), and Fin-FET. SOI devices have demonstrated improved performance (for example, speed), reduced leakage current characteristics and considerable enhancement in scaling.
One type of dynamic random access memory cell is based on, among other things, a floating body effect of SOI transistors. (See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/450,238, Fazan et al., filed Jun. 10, 2003 and entitled “Semiconductor Device”, hereinafter “Semiconductor Memory Device Patent Application”). In this regard, the memory cell may consist of a PD or a FD SOI transistor (or transistor formed in bulk material/substrate) on having a channel, which is disposed adjacent to the body and separated therefrom by a gate dielectric. The body region of the transistor is electrically floating in view of the insulation or non-conductive region (for example, in bulk-type material/substrate) disposed beneath the body region. The state of memory cell is determined by the concentration of charge within the body region of the SOI transistor.
With reference to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, in one embodiment, semiconductor DRAM array 10 includes a plurality of memory cells 12 each consisting of transistor 14 having gate 16, body region 18, which is electrically floating, source region 20 and drain region 22. The body region 18 is disposed between source region 20 and drain region 22. Moreover, body region 18 is disposed on or above region 24, which may be an insulation region (for example, in SOI material/substrate) or non-conductive region (for example, in bulk-type material/substrate). The insulation or non-conductive region may be disposed on substrate 26.
Data is written into or read from a selected memory cell by applying suitable control signals to a selected word line(s) 28, a selected source line(s) 30 and/or a selected bit line(s) 32. In response, charge carriers are accumulated in or emitted and/or ejected from electrically floating body region 18 wherein the data states are defined by the amount of carriers within electrically floating body region 18. Notably, the entire contents of the Semiconductor Memory Device Patent Application, including, for example, the features, attributes, architectures, configurations, materials, techniques and advantages described and illustrated therein, are incorporated by reference herein.
As mentioned above, memory cell 12 of DRAM array 10 operates by accumulating in or emitting/ejecting majority carriers (electrons or holes) 34 from body region 18 of, for example, N-channel transistors. (See, FIGS. 2A and 2B). In this regard, accumulating majority carriers (in this example, “holes”) 34 in body region 18 of memory cells 12 via, for example, impact ionization near source region 20 and/or drain region 22, is representative of a logic high or “1” data state. (See, FIG. 2A). Emitting or ejecting majority carriers 30 from body region 18 via, for example, forward biasing the source/body junction and/or the drain/body junction, is representative of a logic low or “0” data state. (See, FIG. 2B).
Notably, for at least the purposes of this discussion, a logic high or State “1” corresponds to an increased concentration of majority carries in the body region relative to an unprogrammed device and/or a device that is programmed with a logic low or State “0”. In contrast, a logic low or State “0” corresponds to a reduced concentration of majority carries in the body region relative to an unprogrammed device and/or a device that is programmed with a logic high or State “1”.
Conventional reading is performed by applying a small drain bias and a gate bias above the transistor threshold voltage. The sensed drain current is determined by the charge stored in the floating body giving a possibility to distinguish between the states “1” and “0”. Permanent scaling down of device size leads to increase of variations of the device characteristics. It is widely recognized that these variations (mismatch) is key to precision IC design. Due to mismatch, designers are forced to include substantial design margin or risk yield loss, both of which cost money and time.
A floating body memory device has two different current states corresponding to two different logical states: “1” and “0”. Reading is performed by comparison of a cell current with the current from a reference cell that is usually placed between the state “1” and state “0”. Large enough statistical variations in the device currents may cause an erroneous reading as it is shown in FIG. 3.
Small programming window reduces the speed or access time of the memory device, memory array, and/or memory cells. As such, there is a need for high performance reading techniques for floating body memory cells, devices and arrays providing better reading speed and robustness to technology fluctuations.